Witches
A witch, or warlock '''for males, is a person with the power to affect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). They draw their powers through various means, such as from blood, fire, the stars, the moon, or even nature itself. Description Humans who posses mystical or magical abilities are called "witches" or "warlocks", for females and males, respectively. The origins of witchcraft currently remains unknown; however, it is believed that witches and warlocks have existed since the beginning of humanity, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, a witch or warlock's powers are not demonic in nature, but may use her or his abilities to do evil. It appears that the ability to harness magic is hereditary, as three members of the Van Tassel clan have possessed magic; Helena Van Tassel, Katrina Crane and Jeremy Crane. Furthermore, Jeremy Crane was seen using pyrokinesis as a baby and animating a Golem to protect him as a child. They can draw their power from many different sources. Some, like Katrina, draw their powers from nature, while others may draw it from other places, such as blood, fire, the lunar cycles, or even from the stars. Depending upon the individual, some witches and warlocks can choose to join or form covens, while others remain solitary, practicing their powers in secret. When a witch or warlock dies, their body disintegrates into dust. Covens There are two known covens that witches and warlocks are associated to. One is known as the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, which practices magic for benevolent purposes, and the other is known as the Order of the Blood Moon, which practices magic for malevolent purposes. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into black and white, depending on the situation, and may even be neutral. All creatures (both human and non-human) are connected to this power and are able to access it through practice and training. Whilst everyone has the ability to cast spells and/or perform other feats of magic, witches and warlocks generally have more knowledge and understanding of the paranormal energies and supernatural forces that charges the entire universe. Magic Powers Basic Powers * '''Channeling: The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Conjuring: The act of invoking creatures, objects and beings from other dimensions or seemly nothing. * Cursing/blessing: The act of control the luck of others causing positive or negative effects. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. * Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. Individual Powers * Necromancy: The ability to control the deaths as well as manipulate the life energy into others. witches can use this to heal themselves and others or to keep themselves youngers. * Elemental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the four classical elements: ** Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate fire or heat. ** Aerokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate air and wind. ** Geokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate all earthen materials, such as sand and rocks. ** Hydrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate water and all of its forms(liquid,solid or gas).As well as to change it from one state to other. *** Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and control ice, cold temperatures and freeze objects. * Astral projection: The ability to project one and others in to the Underworld and go back. * Telekinesis: The ability to move and manipulate objects with the mind without physical contact with them. witches can also generete shields to deflect attacks and powerful pushes to hit/destroy the target. * Telepathy: The ability to read or control minds, communicate mentally and project thoughts.A s well as to attack and protect other's minds or to generate realistic illusions. ** Animal Control: The ability to control all kinds of animals. * Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, as well as, generate inter-dimensional portals. * Transformation: The ability to transform into others living beings. Witches often use this to have a beautiful and attractive appearance to physically charm men and womens. * Electrokinesis:'''The ability create, conduit and control electricity and lightings. * '''Chlorokinesis: The ability to control all manners of flora. Can also conjure, promote growth and rejuvenate plants. * Clairvoyance: The user can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event.This also allows the user to see/hear far off places with it's mind and can sense/see/hear spiritual/psychic beings and other person's presence Known Witches/Warlocks *Alfred Knapp: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart *Jeremy Crane: The firstborn child of Ichabod Crane and Katrina Crane *Katrina Crane: High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart *Lachlan Fredericks: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart *Grace Dixon: Lachlan Fredericks housemaid and a practioner of witchcraft *Serilda of Abaddon: High Priestess of the Order of the Blood Moon *The Four Who Speak As One: members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart *The Librarian: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart *Solomon Kent: A powerful warlock that specializes in blood magic and is the cause of the Salem Witch Trials. *Pandora: An immortal witch who is the keeper of Pandora's Box. External links *The Corbin Files: Blood Moon Category:Deceased Category:Groups Category:Supernaturals Category:Witches